psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnboy
Opis Johnboy jest pieskiem rasy owczarek belgijski malinois . Z zawodu jest celnikiem. Samczyk ma dwadzieścia lat. Jest mężem Sabry oraz starszym bratem Roger'a. Wygląd Johnboy jest rudy z wstawkami czerni. Ma brązowe oczy. Charakter Jest miły , lojalny , chłodny , kocha adrenalinę , szybki , mądry , sprytny .Zdecydowany i odważny. Chętnie pomaga. Lubi spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem ich przyjaciółmi. Do roboty podchodzi bardzo poważnie, czasem aż za! Co do Sabry jest czuły, romantyczny, pokorny, gotowy oddać życie i kochający. Nie lubi oszustów jaki i wrogów PP, wtedy inwigiluje ich i nie daje spokoju! Bardzo wtedy staje się agresywny. CDN Umiejętności Johnboy jest bardzo szybki, silny jego szczęki także są silne. Daleko skacze oraz wysoko! Potrafi też dobrze pływać. Ma bardzo dobry słuch, wzrok i węch co mu się przydaje i to bardzo w jego pracy. Rodzina * Rodzice- nie pamięta. * Roger- młodszy brat. * Sabra - żona. * Hilda- córka. * Barsa- córka. * Hil- syn. * Moscow- przyszła bratowa. Ciekawostki # Pierwszy raz pojawił się w opowiadaniu ,, Wakacje Piesków" nie był wtedy jeszcze członkiem Psiego Patrolu. # Ma 66 cm wzrostu. # Bardzo lubi Dusk'a. # On i Sabra są małżeństwem, wzięli ślub na Hawajach. # Jego wygląd jest wzorowany na wyglądzie taty mojej suni. # On i Dusk znają się dużo wcześniej z pracy. # Jest starszym bratem Roger 'a i to o parę minut. # Przyjaźni się z Bumblebee. # On i Sabra są rodzicami trójki szczeniąt: Hildy, Barsy i Hil'a. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Sabrą i ich szczeniętami. # Spędzać czas z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciółmi. # Adrenalinę # Niebezpieczeństwa # Ryzyko # Święta Bożego Narodzenia. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwestra. # Walentynki. # Pomagać # Wyjazdy. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień, # Zimę. # Śnieg. # Deszcz. # Wodę. Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Dilerów # Terroru # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Kłamstwa. # Zła. # Narkotyków. # Złodziei. # Gdy Sabra jest smutna. # Gdy Sabra ma kłopoty. # Gdy jego szczenięta są smutne. # Gdy jego szczeniętom coś grozi Strach # Sabrze i ich szczeniętom coś złego może się stać. Hobby # Snowboard # Surfing # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Agilty # Koszykówka. # Pływanie. # Zapasy. # Bieganie. # Skoki w dal. Biografia Johnboy urodził się w hodowli ,, Alta malinois " ( mój wymysł ) zaadoptował go żołnierz i celnik . Przeżyli ze sobą wiele wspaniałych lat niestety podczas jednej kontroli celnej odbył się zamach Johnboy osłonił ciałem swojego właściciela , ale właściciel powiedział mu , że nic mu nie będzie . Niestety został postrzelony , Johnboy podbiegł do niego i pożegnał się z nim sekundę później jego pan zmarł . Johnboy 2 miesiące potem został przyjęty do PP. Strój 'Regularny i na misje - '''jest to ciemno - zielona kamizelka. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - ciemno zielony hełm i czarno - ciemnozielony strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to ciemnozielony hełm i strój do nurkowania w tym samym kolorze , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup - '''ma on ciemnozielony hełm i ciemno zielony strój , hełm jest zakończony wzorkiem z bombą. '''Space pup '- jest to biało - ciemnozielony hełm i biało - ciemnozielony skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. 'Jungle Pup - '''jest to ciemnozielona panama i ciemnozielony strój mają one zgniło zielone wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup- '''jest to ciemnozielona czapka i ciemnozielona kurtka z kapturem. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to mini ciemnozielony Van. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - ciemnozielony motorolot (podobny do tego co ma Skye), niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to ciemnozielona motorówka , niektóre jej elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - ciemnozielony statek kosmiczny , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup - '''jest to ciemnozielony Jeep w zgniło zielone wstawki moro do tego z tyłu ma miejsce dla przestępców. '''Winter Pup - '''ciemnozielony motor śnieżny. Odznaka Jest to przekreślona bomba Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje-' worek, paralizator, kajdanki, czujnik, szypce, detonator, wykrywacz kłamstw. 'Mission Paw- '''gogle na pod czerwień, worek, paralizator, kajdanki, czujnik, detonator, wykrywacz kłamstw. '''Air pup- '''ponad świetlne skrzydła, kajdanki, paralizator, detonator, czujnik. '''Sea Parol- '''napęd wodny 600 km/ h, kajdanki, paralizator, detonator, wykrywacz kłamstw, worek. '''Space pup- '''przysłona, butla z tlenem, jet- pack ponaddźwiękowy, detonator, wykrywacz kłamstw, worek, kajdanki, paralizator, czujnik. '''Jungle pup-'''gogle, czujnik, kajdanki, paralizator, detonator, worek, wykrywacz kłamstw. '''Winter pup - '''gogle, termos, koc termiczny, maść, detonator, hak, lina, worek, wykrywacz kłamstw, detonator, czujnik. Dubbing *wersja angielska - AntiheroScourge *wersja polska - Tomasz Borkowski Cytaty * ,, Nikomu nic się nie stanie , gdy Johnboy jest na odprawie ! " - gdy wyrusza na misje * ,, Nie ukryjesz mi bombo się , bo ja zaraz wytropię cię ! " - Mission Paw * ,, Pływaj spokojnie w te dni , ponieważ Johnboy strzeże lotniska i portu drzwi ! " * ,, Lataj spokojnie już ! Bo Johnboy jest tuż , tuż ! - Air pup * ,, Każdy w kosmos przy mnie lecieć chce, bo wie, że nic im nie stanie się ! " - Space pup * ,, Johnboy na służbie w dżungli melduje się!" - Jungle Pup * ,, Zimno jest! Ale Johnboy biegnie i przy Tobie już jest!"- Winter Pup. Galeria Johnboy 'a Johnboy.png sketch-1506182440191.png|Johnboy jako psyrenka sketch-1516599511886.png|ĄRCYŚLICZNY! Art od ^^ToyFreddy^^<3<3 Bez nazwy.png|ARCYŚLICZNY RYSUNEK Narysowany przez zuma the girl- Johnoboy i Sabra przy ognisku <333333333333 1520173929576.png|ARCYDZIEŁO Narysowane przez Puppy<33333333 Johnboy sitting by the Puppy.PNG|ARCYŚ!! Narysowany przez Puppy <33333 Waker pups by Egerestiskay12.jpg|Cadet, Johboy i Sabra w przebraniach Alana Wakera. Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 CUDEŃKO :33 LOFFCIAM:3 Bardzo fajny pomysł:)]] Johnboy and Sabra singing carols december challenge day 26.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 26 ''Kolędowanie Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Celnicy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Celnik Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie malinois Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mąż Kategoria:Mężowie Kategoria:Tata Kategoria:Tatusiowie